In Sickness and In Health
by eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: [Winner of Arrei's Illness Contest] Motomiya Daisuke is hallucinating because of a terrible illness. It is up to a strange group of people lead by Ichijouji Ken to find a cure before its too late. Contains shonen ai, shoujo ai, and yes.. even some het.
1. Footsteps

**Summary: Motomiya Daisuke is hallucinating because of a terrible illness. It is up to a strange group of people lead by Ichijouji Ken to find a cure before its too late. Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, and Takeru are 18, Iori is 17, Miyako is 19, Mimi and Koushiro are 20, Taichi, Yamato, and Sora are 21, and Jyou is 22. AU. Shounen ai. Shoujo ai.** _Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon Adventures or the characters. But this plot is mine._ In Sickness and In Health Chapter 1 - Footsteps __

The glassy water reflected the full moon and surrounding forested canyon perfectly. A soft wind blew through his long blue hair. Violet eyes glared down into the glassy water below. The boy released his grip and majestically flew down into the ice-cold liquid below. It took was seemed like eternity to the boy. The wind rushed through his soft gray cloak and loose gray pants and shirt. Finally the young blue haired youth touched the water headfirst. His neck was instantly broke after the 180-foot drop. A lifeless, blank-eyed boy floated in the shallow river with water slowly washing over him and cleansing him of his own blood. 

Motomiya Daisuke was plagued with these hideous hallucinations and dreams. He had been for the past six days. Each day dedicated to another one of his friends' deaths. Today just happened to be Ichijouji Ken's lucky day to jump off a bridge in Daisuke's mind. Daisuke's body steadily dripped salty liquids from the pours. There was another stream of this salty liquid, but these were of tears. 

Inoue Miyako rewetted the cloth and placed it back on her mahogany-haired friend's forehead. Checking the thermometer, she noticed Daisuke's temperature was up more than normal today. It read 103(F). It was much hotter than the last five day where it had been a steady 99(F). She wondered if today was a worse day for Daisuke's hallucinations or if his illness was just getting worse. 

No one knew what was happening but when Taichi was going to the Motomiya shrine at the top of the hill on the Northern side of Syldell City, he found his young friend lying on his back underneath the Sakura trees. He was screaming, thrashing about and crying out for help. He said he needed help to save Miyako from the bad man with the knife down in the Inoue shop in Syldell City's Market Square. 

When Taichi found out how incredibly sick Daisuke was, he called upon the city's medicine man, Kido Jyou. Jyou immediately concluded that Daisuke was either possessed or insane. Taichi, knowing what would happen if his friend was pronounced insane, called upon Spiritualist from the neighboring kingdom of Valangard. When neither Takenouchi Sora nor Tachikawa Mimi could find no demons inside of Daisuke or any sign of possession, everyone was at a loss. The only option left was insane. 

Daisuke's 'close friend,' Ichijouji Ken absolutely refused to believe for a second that his Daisuke[1] was insane. Ken performed a series of tests upon Daisuke. The results showed that a new virus was attacking Daisuke's body. After that revelation, priest-in-training Ichijouji Ken never set foot outside the shrine's storage room. The head miko, Motomiya Jun brought in food and drink on occasion. Ken barely kept off his research to find a cure for his mentor's ailment to notice the time of day or what was going on around him. 

Today it just got worse for Motomiya Daisuke. Miyako swept loose bangs from Daisuke's pale forehead. The 18 year old boy whimpered and half-moaned, half-screamed out Ken's name. As if on cue, the blue-haired young man peered out from the slightly cracked wooden door. He jumped out the door, ran to the main building, swung the wood and paper door open and shouted at everyone in the room. 

"I found a cure!" 

"Shh," Hida Iori hissed, "Daisuke's worse today for some reason. Either his sickness is taking over or the dreams and hallucinations are getting worse. He finally settled down a bit, so try to be a bit more quiet." 

"Oh, sorry," Ken blushed, "But you see, I know how to make him better. There is only one problem. The ingredients for the medicine are a long journey away and it can only be put together by a well-trained mage. I am not that and I need a traveling companion or two," the bluenette inhaled, "Also, I have found a temporary cure, and it will wear out in approximately two weeks. And this disease he has contracted will build up a resistance to it and not be affective again." 

"Well for Heaven's sake! Give it to him now," Izumi Koushiro shouted from one corner. 

"That would not be wise, I want to get everything ready to leave Syldell before giving it to him. He is coming with me, it will take too long to get the ingredients and bring it back. I need some of you to join me on this journey." 

"You said you needed a sorcerer? Well, you know I am Syldell's Royal Mage and I have the highest skill level in this kingdom. I will have to ask Prince Yamato's permission to leave, mind you. But I don't think he will miss me for this short journey." 

Ken nodded at Yagami Taichi. It was true, he was the best in Syldell. It would get more complicated than this. He would need a medicine man for this journey, a martial arts expert, an expert on weaponry, maybe a spiritualist, and one who could guide them all. Ken looked around the room and realized all he needed was right in front of him. All except the guide. He knew exactly where he could fine one, though, he did not know if she would agree. 

Koushiro, offered his weapons from his shop in Market Square and advanced skills. Jyou, even though timidly, volunteered to accompany the team saying that he would have his two apprentices watch over the city's people. Sora and Mimi were reluctant at first but then thought of what a grand adventure it would be to learn about customs and maybe meet a new demon or two. Miyako offered them all any supplies they needed from her shop for free as long as she could come. Iori began teaching everyone the basic Jujitsu stances and movements from his dojo's curriculum. There was only the guide left. 

Miyako had a plan. Her older sister, Inoue Momoe, knew the wild lands better than any one in the kingdoms. An added benefit of bringing Momoe along was that she was completely in tune with nature and a psychic. The problem was, Momoe was too timid to do much of anything. The only was she would go is if someone could convince her to see all the greatness of going along. There was only one person that could do that, Momoe swooned over this person to extremes. And this person was none other than, Motomiya Jun.[2] They must travel to Valangard to join with Momoe and see if she will actually agree. 

Everyone parted their ways to get ready for this adventure ahead of them. Ken stay at the shrine of coarse because that is where he lived. Ken packed Daisuke's needs and his own. Checking back in on Daisuke, he was pleased to notice how peaceful he was as his older sister put a clean cloth back on his forehead. Ken silently shut the door and made his way to the bottom of the steps to await everyone's arrival. He sighed thinking about what lied ahead. He was anxious to leave, yet nervous. He adjusted his soft gray outfit and sat on a large boulder at the base of the white stairs. 

Everything was prepared perfectly to set off. They had gotten everything ready in record time. To everyone's surprise, Taichi was allowed to go on one condition, the prince of Syldell Kingdom himself wanted to tag along. Prince Yamato showed up in a dark green cloak to hide his features from the general public. Taichi came in a purple silk robe with gold and dark blue trimmings. He did not forget his staff of pure jade either. Miyako came back to the shrine next. She wore her usual white cotton, ankle length skirt and red lace up girdle. She wasn't the most proper of women in the kingdoms but she was very strong, brave, and determined. The next to arrive was Iori; his pale jujitsu uniform blew in the winds. Koushiro arrived along side Iori, clad in chain mail, black leather[3] and carrying swords, daggers, bows, arrows, and other various items in a large sack over his shoulder. Mimi came skipping up next with her long pink hair and black dress, dragging the like-clad Sora behind her. They each had a good-sized leather bag full of their profession's special tools. Jyou showed up in a white cloak and a large canvas bag slung around his neck and over his shoulder. 

Ken noticed that everyone that was going was there except Daisuke and Jun. Ken turned around to get Daisuke to bring him down that stairs but noticed that he was already carried there by Jun. Jun also had a small vile attached with a leather strap to her wrist. He nodded to her and took Daisuke from her arms. Daisuke was much more calmer than usual yet his temperature was still very hot. Ken propped the smaller boy up against a sacred tree and brushed a few strands of stray hair out of his mentor's face. Ken then proceeded to tilt Daisuke's head back and open his mouth. The gray-clad young man opened the vile of emerald green liquid and poured it into the red-clad boys mouth. Ken rubbed up to down on Daisuke's neck to get him to swallow it. Daisuke shuddered for a second before opening his eyes. The chocolate pools met a pair of violet ones and both boys smiled wider than they ever had before. Daisuke's arms clamped themselves around Ken's neck and did not let for a minute or two. 

"It's time to leave now, Daisuke. How are you feeling?" 

"I... I knew you would save me... my Ken. I knew that I would open my eyes to find you with me. And just because of this, I feel like I could conquer all of the kingdoms and take on any demons or monsters." 

"My dear Daisuke... you don't know how close to the truth you are in saying that is what we are off to do." 

Ken held Daisuke tightly in his arms. Ken went on to tell about what they were going to do. And what their mission was. The group of 10 young men and women stood up and made a sharp left which was the boundary of Syldell City. Ken and Daisuke were in the lead followed closely by the four women who were chattering amongst each other. Jyou, Iori and Koushiro brought up the rear. Together they entered the vast forest of darkness. 

The forest grew darker and darker as they pressed forward. Ken sensed the foul smell of demon around them. He did not wish to worry the others who could not sense it for it was not going to harm any of them if it wanted to live. It was a small lesser demon that's only goal was trickery. Inside Daisuke's mind he knew things would get worse and worse, including the demons. Their steps were quick and sure as they purged deep into Torugorn Forest. And with his right hand on his sword's hilt and the other holding Daisuke's the continued toward the kingdom of Valangard.  
  
  
  
  


[1] Yes! HIS! *pouts* So, I am not allowed to give couple hint in the first chapter? That's how it usually is with me but hey! Everyone has to change a little bit every now and then. 

[2] Could it be? Another couple hit? 

[3] How many of you Kou-lovers are either REALLY surprised of drooling and swooning immensely?   
  


Pluto's Pronunciations: Syldell - Seel' Dell; Valangard - Vall on' guard; Torugorn - Tow rew gorn' 


	2. Challenge

**Summary: Motomiya Daisuke is hallucinating because of a terrible illness. It is up to a strange group of people lead by Ichijouji Ken to find a cure before its too late. Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, and Takeru are 18, Iori is 17, Miyako is 19, Mimi and Koushiro are 20, Taichi, Yamato, and Sora are 21, and Jyou is 22. AU. Shounen ai. Shoujo ai.**  
  


_Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon Adventures or the characters. But this plot is mine._  


In Sickness and In Health  


Chapter 2 - Challenge  
  
__

The forest grew darker and darker as they pressed forward. Ken sensed the foul smell of demon around them. He did not wish to worry the others who could not sense it for it was not going to harm any of them if it wanted to live. It was a small lesser demon that's only goal was trickery. Inside Daisuke's mind he knew things would get worse and worse. Their steps were quick and sure as they purged deep into Torugorn Forest. And with his right hand on his sword's hilt and the other holding Daisuke's the continued toward the kingdom of Valangard.  
  


Mimi twirled her hair around her index finger. She wondered how long it had been since they had had some rest. She wasn't really one for adventure. She stared at the one reason she came on this journey. Her love was true and pure. The way she eyed the person was preditary. Licking her lips, she glanced over the lithe frame and slid her eyes over the shiney hair. Mimi wanted to reach out and stroke it, feel its silkiness between her fingers. This was impossible though. Miyako was so out of her reach. Or so she thought. 

Miyako's foot falls were smooth and well placed, all except for the last one. Her heel landing on a round and gray rock, she started falling backwards. Miyako landed but not on the ground. Mimi let out and 'omph' and her arms shot out to grip the girl who's head just knocked into her chest. Miyako blushed furiously and quickly stood upright. 

"I'm so sorry Miss Tachikawa. Please forgive my clumsiness," Miyako bowed. 

"Please Miyako, my name is Mimi and there is no need for gratitude. We are companions here, are we not? It is only natural for one to look out for the well being of another." 

"Only natural, you say, Mimi?" Miyako sighed. 

Ken did not stop to wait for anyone to catch up. He held onto Daisuke's hand tighter and tighter. They were getting deeper into Torugorn where no light could be seen. The evil presence around them signaled many demons watching them. The foul stenches meant that those demons and monsters were close enough to breath on them. Yet, in the vast darkness of the forest, they could not see a single on of them. The Shinto priest did not know what was keeping these creature from attacking them, nor did his student and love. The pair had made a silent agreement to not speak of this. 

The others knew what was happening, for the most part. They knew these trees housed evil. They were afraid, but not to the point of being scared to death. They did not need to know. Possibly the only ones that could figure it out were the two spiritualist. There was a slim chance for Jun. But as for the others no way. Ken and Daisuke just prayed that nothing would happen. They both silently whispered protection rites over the group of people. 

What seemed like hours had passed and still no sign of light. As long as they followed the path they would be fine. Jyou could be heard reciting medical terms to pass time. Koushiro was fondeling his hilt _[NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVS]_ and disscussing movements of the sword with Iori. Taichi and Yamato were whispering between themselves. Mimi and Miyako kept purposefully brushing against each other to make sure they were still by one another's side. Jun was wondering how her friend was doing in Valangard and Sora hummed a soft tune. Daisuke had long since wrapped both his arms around the bluenette's[1] arm. Their body heat being shared and heartbeats in sync. 

A thump camp from the right of Jun. Sora jumped in front of her and pulled two small objects out of her leather bag and slid them on her fingers. Mimi followed in doing so. Together they chanted, holding their right hands up to their faces and rubbed their index and middle fingers together. The rings made a buzzing sound and the chanting made the intrudered scream in pain. Taichi chanted out a spell and it lit the whole area and encased the group in a circle of fire. That is when they all found out. They were completely surrounded by a race of A-class demons. Thankfully they were not S-class, only a few S-class existed throughout the kingdoms. A-class were still very powerful foes one on one but with this many it would take a lot of will power to go on living. 

Daisuke drew an arrow and placed it gently to the string of the bow. He drew it back, said a few words, aimed well and fired directly into the forehead of one of the Khahataks. The demon squealed in agony and crashed to the forest floor. This enraged the other demons and they drew in towards the ten. Ken, Koushiro, Jyou, and Iori drew their swords. Mimi and Sora chanted to protect their companions and attack the demons. Taichi and Prince Yamato recited spells using the best element against Khahataks, ice. Miyako, Daisuke, and Jun had their arrows enchanted and then fired at the mass of demons. Their resistance seemed useless for the demons were hard to kill and they kept coming and coming. 

A giant black demon came charging directly into the group, knocking away Yamato and Sora. Mimi ducked the swinging arm only to be knocked out cold against a tree by a second one. Daisuke was running low on arrows and his power was getting weaker, his defense was running low. The mahogony-haired boy jumped up into a tree to stay out of danger. Miyako and and Jun had the same problem and they liked Daisuke's idea. Ken was covered in demons blood and a little of his own. His blade swung high above his head and chopped off another head only to add to his blood drenched clothing. Koushiro was doing the best out of everyone. He had no cuts on his and wounded each Khahatak precisely where he should to kill it without splattering too much blood. He was having too much fun for his own good. Jyou and Iori weren't having much luck either. They had been struggling with claw marks bleeding over large portions of their bodies. Iori wasn't used to not being able to get in close to the enemy. He could dodge easily but tired out too fast and could stand no longer. Jyou suffered from the same and both had gotten knocked by the black creatures far back into the trees. 

"Coldness beyond measure, For pain and not pleasure, With my soul as the price, Lend me your deadly ice," Taichi screamed out again and again, aiming his staff at demon after miserable demon. 

To spare their remaining arrows, Daisuke, Jun and Miyako made sure ever shot was a sure shot right between the eyes. The only fault in that was that they were all so excited and nervous that they were trembling. Daisuke forced himself to steady out and fired the arrow. He fell the demon that had just about killed Ken from behind. 

The Khahataks tattered black wings flapped when they realized that the men would not give up and they would die before they defeated the group of men left standing. Five of the hundred of demons flew off the ground and back into the trees. The archers fired their last arrows bringing all five to the ground. 

Jun hopped down from her branch and tended to Yamato and Sora who were below her. Miyako landed next to Mimi after jumping from the tree she was perched in. The lavender haired girl stroked Mimi's hair and held her, trying to bring her back to conscienceness. Daisuke found the spot where Iori and Jyou had landed. Making sure nothing was broken, the priest dragged both of them back to the path. Koushiro and Ken had finally fallen to the ground out of pure exaustion. Taichi held himself up by his staff and silently cursed himself for not being able to protect his prince. 

Finally everyone came around and Jyou cleansed all the wounds. Jun went around collection all the arrows from the fallen demons. They tryed to salvage what they could of them. Koushiro wiped all the swords clean. He could stand a dirty weapon, that was what angered him the most. Ken ended up leaving his cloak behind, he had a spare and the old one was completely drenched in foul blood. 

Wearily they continued on the path. If more demons were to attack now, they travelers would be dead for sure. Daisuke was suddenly filled with optimism. Ken soon noticed it also. Then the ones behind both of them saw. Slowly but surely, it was getting lighter. The trees were not as dense and they could see a light coming up about 200 meters in front of them. Daisuke then bolted forward with what little strength he had left. He collapsed at the gate of Valangard City. Ken reached him soon and picked him up, then carried his boyfriend to the inn that the gate keeper reccomended. 

They all paid for their rooms and headed off to the bath. To wash off their sweat, blood, and stench. After shortly washing up, most of the team headed to their rooms and got the rest they well deserved. They all barely slept 4 hours those 3 days in the nightmare called Torugorn. Mimi, Miyako and Sora shared a room, while Jun, Daisuke, and Ken were in another. Iori, Koushiro and Jyou were fine with their three bed room. Of coarse Taichi slept in the same room as _his_ prince. There was no way that the magic user would leave Yamato's side. And Yamato couldn't live without _his_ Taichi. 

Things were all set for tomorrow. Miyako, Koushiro, and Jun would track down Miyako's sister. Ken and Daisuke would use what little money they had for purchasing more supplies and food. Sora, Iori and Jyou would try to find new clothes since most of what they had was torn up. Prince Yamato would go to the castle with Taichi. But that was tomorrow. Right now, they all needed what rest they could get. 

Unfortunatly for Daisuke, the dreams returned when he slept. That was the only thing that stayed with him after the temporary antidote he was give. Sora was tonight's dreams. As bloody as ever too. 

_Takenouchi Sora held a dagger to her heart and a picture in her hand. The picture was blurry so Daisuke could not make out who it was. Tears streamed down the girls face. Closing her eyes and drawing in her last breath she thrust the dagger into her chest. Sora fell to the ground with a empty stare. She mouthed some words before falling into eternal sleep. The candles and velvet furniture around her seemed to be the perfect setting for a heart-broken suicide._

Daisuke sat up straight in bed. He knew no more sleep was to come from him that night. He layed back down in his bed and snuggled up really close to Ken. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have Ken there with him all that time. Ken was always there to protect him. Daisuke felt so lucky to have his violet friend in his life to guide him through it. He'd be totally lost without Ken. 

'Four days have passed. I have ten more left before this medicine wears off. We have to leave tomorrow, guide or no guide,' Daisuke thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
[1]Yes... bluenette is a word! Not in the dictionary though. *sigh*  
_  
I bet you all are wondering where Hikari and Takeru are in this. Well, you see, I don't like them so I planned ahead to hold off on their appearence for as long as possible. Have hope you Hikari and Takeru lovers! Expect to see them in Valangard aka Chapter 3! As a hint... they share the same fate as their siblings...  
_

Pluto's Pronunciations: Syldell - Seel' Dell; Valangard - Vall on' guard; Torugorn - Tow rew gorn'; Khahatak - Kah' hah tahk 


	3. Valangard

**Summary: Motomiya Daisuke is hallucinating because of a terrible illness. It is up to a strange group of people lead by Ichijouji Ken to find a cure before its too late. Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, and Takeru are 18, Iori is 17, Miyako is 19, Mimi and Koushiro are 20, Taichi, Yamato, and Sora are 21, and Jyou is 22. AU. Shounen ai. Shoujo ai.**  
  


_Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon Adventures or the characters. But this plot is mine._  


In Sickness and In Health  


Chapter 3 - Valangard  
  
__

'Four days have passed. I have ten more left before this medicine wears off. We have to leave tomorrow, guide or no guide,' Daisuke thought to himself.  
  


Sora blinked open her eyes. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms toward the ceiling. The short-haired girl let out a big yawn and flopped back down on her pillow. She wondered what time it was. Glancing over at the other bed she saw Mimi and Miyako entangled together in their nightwear. They both had a peaceful look upon their face. How Sora envied them, all she wanted was for someone to love and return that love. 

'Big dreams ain't gonna get you no where, Takenouchi,' she thought. 

In the other rooms, everyone was starting to stir. Daisuke stroked Ken's hair. He had slept only a few hours but it was enough for him. He didn't want to go through those dreams more than he had to. Ken slowly opened his eyes to see an angelic image above him. The light from the window his his lover just right to shine against the tan face of Daisuke making him look like a wonder sent from the gods. Daisuke decided against telling Ken about his dream that night. He didn't want to worry his pale-skinned lover. 

Taichi's grip around Yamato was unbreakable. The Prince of Syldell just smiled to himself. He knew that he would always be safe from harm with his Taichi around. Since they first met he knew he loved Taichi. Yamato knew that they were meant to be together for eternity. The blond prince could still remember everything from the time they met right up to their first kiss. Well, it was within the exact same ten minutes but he could remember every moment of it. 

_Yamato was running through the forest. He had to reach the Syldell before dark or his father would be angery at him. His legs were aching terribly and his lungs burned. Out of nowhere he was hit by a large mass from the side. When he opened his and and recovered from the shock there was a young man with wild brown hair unconscious on top of his. _

"How dare you, you scum. I order you to get off of me this instant." 

To the blond surprise, he did that very second. The wild boy looked with great surprise at the prince. Taichi's brown eyes showed lust for Yamato. Taichi moved his mouth to find words for an apology. What came out was much differant and very unexpected. 

"I-I-I," Taichi stuttered, "You're beautiful." 

"I think you are mistaken, sir. I am not a woman. I am Crown Prince of Syldell and I intend to be on my way now. Please be out of my sight this instant, rat." 

"I think you_ are mistaken, Your Highness. I was not intending to call you a woman, you are attractive and merely stating that fact. And as for that rat comment, I bid you to know I am a very prosperous scoceror and my name is Yagami Taichi. I hope you have learned that you should not judge someone by appearence now." _

"How dare you speak to me in such manner!" 

Yamato threw a punch to the side of Taichi's head. Taichi retaliated and landed a fist on the underside of the blonds jaw. Yamato flew back and onto the ground. He had a disgusted yet playful look in his eyes as if he were enjoying this. He stood up and charged at the brunette bringing them both to the ground with the prince on top. Taichi flipped them both over and let out a small chuckle. This infuriated Yamato who moved his arm as if to swing at the boy again. Taichi caught Yamato's arms and pinned him to the ground. A taunting grin slowly grew over Taichi's face. 

"You mock me now? What are you planning to do to me? Kill me! Rape me! Do whatever, I am worthless!" 

"Now, now my prince. You surely cannot mean such a thing. How can someone as brilliant and glowing as you be worthless. You are the greatest treasure in the world. I will not kill you, and as for that raping part," Taichi brought his face to Yamato's, "Only of you want me to." 

Yamato caught Taichi's mouth with his own. Taichi let out a squeak of surprise. He was just joking about that, although something inside his had really meant it. Taichi picked Yamato up off the ground and held him in a tight embrace. Taichi then took his hand and made it into a postion as if he were holding something. Blue eyes stared into brown ones with a puzzled look. The prince wondered what his new found love was doing. 

"Red as fire and graceful as a the crane, A rose the opposite of mundane." 

A brilliant red rose appeared in Taichi's hand. The petals were perfectly arranged and not a single thorn was out of place. These thorns would never pierce flesh. He kissed it and gave it to Yamato. There was a smile on Yamato's face that hadn't been there for a while. When the prince returned to the castle, everyone stared at him with a confused look. No one knew why he was so happy and it was a shock to see him skipping and smiling through the gardens. 

Sora, Jyou, and Iori had gotten an early start. They wanted to get the the market of Valangard before there was a large crowd. Sora had picked out some fabric for replacement outfits for everyone. The material was the same as all the prior clothing and same color too. She made Jyou and Iori carry all of it while guiding them to the tailor shop. The man behind the counter had told her the cost after she gave him the measurements of everyone. Sora sighed in relief after they were all finished with their task. She hoped the others had been as lucky as her. 

"Sora, now that we have done what we were supposed to do, what do we do now," her tall friend asked. 

"I suppose we can just wait back at the inn for everyone else." 

The boys nodded and followed Sora back to the inn. Only she could remember the way because the boys were paying too much attention to the city arround them. Sure Valangard City was much more elegent than Syldell City but still not anything to be amazed at. If they wanted to see a REAL city they would have to visit her hometown of Andex. Sora sighed and layed down on her bed. Miyako and Mimi had long since left and it just left the room to her. She had time to think. 

On the quest for supplies Ken and Daisuke were actually doing quite well. They had gathered together almost everything they needed and had plenty of money to spare. The two boys could argue the prices down better than anyone could imagine. They got a large sack of smoked meat for only five bronze pieced. The medicines were tough though because they were high to begin with. After the mechant learned they were both priests he gave them a half off discount and Ken and Daisuke were satisfied. 

"One more thing and we're done right, my love?" 

"Yes, Daisuke. Please stop being so impatiant. The arrows we have to get are for you, you know." 

"Yes but...." and Daisuke fainted. 

_Tachikawa Mimi was standing on a large platform with people surrounding her. They were laughing, sneering, spitting and using foul language. The man in black standing next to her was expressionless. There was fear in Mimi's eyes yet she just kept smiling out into the crowd at one certain person with lavender hair. Tear streamed down Inoue Miyako's face yet she was silent. Mimi mouth words of love to her. _

"The witch is cursing us all! Don't listen to her! Hang her now," One woman screamed from the front middle of the crowd."[1] 

Mimi hung her head. She was accused of witchcraft and sentenced to a hanging. It was people jealous of her that pointed her out and made these accusations. She was not sad, she kept on smiling because she knew that one day in the after life she would see her Miyako again. The man on her left signaled to the executioner. The executioner hit down hard on a piece of wood and the floor dropped out from beneath Mimi's feet. The crowd heard an agonizing scream come from both Mimi and Miyako at the same time. They then realized their mistake and walked away silently into their houses. This left Miyako kneeling on the dust ground making mud from her tears and staring at her love dangling by a snapped neck. 

"Daisuke? Daisuke!? Please wake up. Oh! Whatever powers there are! Don't let this happen to him." 

"Ken... Ken! I'm fine. Shh. Be quiet, love." 

Ken didn't know what happened. The medicine that he gave Daisuke seemed to be wearing off. It was happening much faster than it was meant to. Was Daisuke's body already building up a resistance to it? It couldn't be possible. Ken held tightly around Daisuke's head and brought him to his chest. Ken was crying. Daisuke was confused by this yet felt extreamly safe. he wrapped his arms around Ken's waist as if to reassure him. Ken buried his face in Daisuke's wild mess called his hair. 

Taichi was giddy about going to the Castle of Valangard. He'd finally get to see her again. Yamato was equally excited but did not show it. He was royalty after all and was not allowed to be improper, especially at a castle. The large iron doors opened and a group of people were there to greet them. Yamato and Taichi only cared about two of those people there. Large smiles crossed the boys faces as they drew near to those two. 

"Little sister! Hikari!" Taichi called out. 

"It is nice to see you again brother," she relplied. 

Taichi looked her over. She wore a replica of his out fit only with the Valangard sheild and not the Syldell sheild. Her short hair fell tightly around her face and she smiled a wonderful smile. Taichi embraced her like it had been forever since they saw each other. It had only been a few months though. 

"Welcome to my home, my brother. Please stay as long as you please. You are always welcome and it brings me joy to have you visit. Tell me. How have you been what are you up to lately?" 

A sad look crossed both Taichi's and Yamato's faces. The older prince then went on to explain. After every word, the two young ones' eyes widened and widened some more. A few times they gasped and covered their mouths. In the end, Prince Takeru insisted that they take some of his men with them to fend off the oncoming demons and evils. Prince Yamato refused. Hikari held her brother and said that she wanted him to stay here and out of danger. Taichi shook his head and promised he would come back safe and bring her a present also. 

After a few hours of visiting, they left the castle and said their farewells. Taichi and Yamato were saddened by having to leave but they must. They knew that Daisuke's life was in danger and they had to protect him and see him through without having to look over anyone else and worry about their safety. The two reached the inn and the main room which Ken, Jun, and Daisuke had slept in, to see a strange girl sitting next to Miyako. She had similar features and was staring at Jun across from her and smiling. That was the same love struck look that Miyako had given Mimi so many times. Yep, that was definatly Momoe Inoue. The prince intoduced himself and Taichi did the same. Ken stood up and next to Prince Yamato and Taichi. They whispered something among themselves and nodded. 

It was decided. They would leave Valangard tonight and head west. West was where the fruit of Tyrn trees grows. That is one of the ingrediants in the potion for Daisuke. They had to act fast for the temporary potion was wearing off quickly and much faster than expected. The group got all their belongings together and set off with an added companion to the group. This brought the number up to twelve people. They all looked at each other and nodded. They left the inn just as the sun had set. Daisuke and Ken once again were in the lead. They reached the path that lead through Liebe Forest. 

Two figures were blocking their way. Ken drew his sword and pointed it at them, glaring. Daisuke raised his bow and readied his arrow. The two just stood there. One moved its hand to its head as to lift off the hood of his dark purple cloak from its face. The other tightly gripped onto an Amethyst staff. Jyou somehow brought some courage up from deep inside. He was the first one to speak. 

"Who are you," He growled. 

The two then lifted off their hoods to show their faces. Still not quite able to make them out, the group moved forward. The light made from Taichi clearly showed who they were now. Yamato and Taichi growled at them. Ken and Daisuke held their weapons high still. Mimi and Miyako readied themselves for any attacks. Iori, Kourshior, Jun, and Momoe stood dumbfounded. Jyou blushed. And Sora's mouth hung wide.  
  
  
  
  
[1] Ya know, the kind of woman you always see in the front middle that screams out against the one that doing whatever.  


_Ok.. so you probably have gotten all the couples now. Anything else? Oh yeah. Be ready for Chapter 4! Surprises await discovery! Is anyone still reading this? Or actually liking it? I think it sucks. _

Pluto's Pronunciations: Syldell - Seel' Dell; Valangard - Vall on' guard; Torugorn - Tow rew gorn'; Khahatak - Kah' hah tahk 


	4. Forest of Love

**Summary: Motomiya Daisuke is hallucinating because of a terrible illness. It is up to a strange group of people lead by Ichijouji Ken to find a cure before its too late. Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, and Takeru are 18, Iori is 17, Miyako is 19, Mimi and Koushiro are 20, Taichi, Yamato, and Sora are 21, and Jyou is 22. AU. Shounen ai. Shoujo ai.**  
  


_Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon Adventures or the characters. But this plot is mine._  


In Sickness and In Health  


Chapter 4 - Forest of Love  
  
__

The two then lifted off their hoods to show their faces. Still not quite able to make them out, the group moved forward. The light made from Taichi clearly showed who they were now. Yamato and Taichi growled at them. Ken and Daisuke held their weapons high still. Mimi and Miyako readied themselves for any attacks. Iori, Kourshiro, Jun, and Momoe stood dumbfounded. Jyou blushed. And Sora's mouth hung wide.  
  


A younger version of Yamato stood before the twelve. And he took a few steps forwards. Yamato tightened his fists and let out a deep throated growl. The miniature Yamato laughed a little then proceeded to come in really close to the group. Either he was stupid or he actually did mean peace. 

"Everyone," the Syldell prince spoke up, "I'd like you to meet my younger brother, Takeru. He is the Crown Prince of Valangard and is on his way back home. NOW!" 

"Brother, you do not welcome me?" 

"I told you that you are not coming along on this journey. It is two dangerous and I will not be able to watch over you and myself at the same time." 

The brothers glared at each other. Jyou looked kind of dissapointed. At this time, the one with the staff took this opportunity to come forward. It was Taichi who glared at this one. After a few moments of silence between everyone it was the girl who spoke up in a soft, sweet voice. 

"Taichi, how are you?" 

"Hikari! I said no a million times. You cannot possibly know the dangers that lie ahead," Taichi screamed at the girl. 

"I am a well skilled in magic, as is our entire family. Have you forgotten brother? Surely you must remember that Royal Mage of Valangard. I _am_ coming with you on this journey." 

"I cannot allow it. I am sorry," Taichi hung his head. 

Everyone glanced between the two blonds and the two magic users. Sora had her head hung low, as did Jyou. All hopes for a date gone from both of them. Yamato pushed past his younger brother and past Ken and Daisuke to enter into Liebe Forest. Taichi followed his prince's example and rushed forward. After a few glances from the others to the younger siblings of their traveling compainions, they all departed. This left Takeru and Hikari glaring at the group. 

"They will not get away with this," the girl spat. 

"Come Hikari. We have some preparing to do," the prince ordered. 

Hikari followed Prince Takeru back to the castle and into a library. Together they sat in silence, both thinking. Finally, Takeru took out his ink and pen as to write something. Instead he began drawing and the girl watched intently. A slight smile came over her face and then a small, cynical laugh. Takeru finished and looked up. They nodded to each other. 

Daisuke and Ken had once again took the lead of the group. They were all slightly confused about earlier but knew the mission and pressed forward. Liebe was much, much safer than Torugorn. When the sun started to rise in the east, they decided to get a little rest. 

Daisuke snuggled up close to Ken against a tree where he felt safe. Momoe rested her head on Jun's lap who was against another tree. Taichi positioned himself on a tree branch[1] with Yamato on the opposite branch. Iori had propped himself against a bolder. Sora had made a bed of leaves. Jyou decided to take watch and sat in the middle of the clearing. Mimi and Miyako were sitting shoulder to shoulder against another tree. Koushiro decided not to sleep so he sat with Jyou, silently, but eventually starting a conversation. 

In sleep, Daisuke's face became contorted and he started breathing heavily. It was another one of the dreams. Daisuke couldn't figure out why he was being plagued with these dreams and why he got this disease. Ken, who was still awake, decided against waking his lover up because he needed the sleep even though it hurt Ken to watch Daisuke like this. Ken stroked Daisuke's wild hair and prayed this would all be over soon. 

_Takeru stood facing his brother with a devious grin on his face. Yamato was yelling at him and with each word, Takeru's eyes narrowed more and more. Finally the younger prince had had enough. He drew his sword and chanted a magic spell. Yamato did a barrier spell on himself immediatly. Takeru fired the spell of lightning witch left Yamato's barrier useless. Yamato had been knocked back against the ground. Takeru slowly walked over to his falled brother. _

"I told you, Yamato. You should never go against me. And now... with you gone, I shall rule over Syldell and Valangard. How does that go over in your mind? Now you shall perish by my sword." 

Yamato stared wide-eyed as his brother brought up his sword and slammed in down into his heart. Yamato screamed in pain and squirmed on the ground. Takeru's eyes flashed so much hatred. With one last swing of his sword, Yamato was decapitated. Takeru fell to the ground laughing psychotically. 

Yagami Hikari then walked over to Takeru and picked him up. She whispered something and Takeru nodded. Together they walked off to find something or someone. They laughed triumphantly as the looked back upon the body lying in a dark pool of blood. 

Daisuke's eyes popped open. The sun was now at midday point. The young man stood up and rubbed his eyes and head. He then poked the blue haired boy awake. Daisuke smiled at Ken and they knew that they had to leave now. Both of them went around getting everyone awake so they could continue on with their journey. 

Somehow, Daisuke felt a great danger growing around them. It was not an immediate danger but it was a omnipotent one. Daisuke's eyes circled the sky and then looked over his friends. They were all doing the same thing as he had just done. They knew, every one of them knew it was coming. But none of them knew just when it was. All they knew was that they had to get to the Tyrn trees. It might only take a day or two to get there but with the growing evil, it might be a dangerous day.  
  
  
  
  
[1] Anyone remember eps. 1 of 01?   


_Bah! This is a really short chapter. For those who didn't get the title of this chapter, 'Liebe' is German for 'Love'. Couples couples couples... I get so confused. But if there is an even number of girls.. there is no way I won't make it Yuri or Shoujo ai!_

Pluto's Pronunciations: Syldell - Seel' Dell; Valangard - Vall on' guard; Torugorn - Tow rew gorn'; Tyrn - Teern; Liebe - Leeb' 


	5. Doubt

**Summary: Motomiya Daisuke is hallucinating because of a terrible illness. It is up to a strange group of people lead by Ichijouji Ken to find a cure before its too late. Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, and Takeru are 18, Iori is 17, Miyako is 19, Mimi and Koushiro are 20, Taichi, Yamato, and Sora are 21, and Momoe, Jun, and Jyou are 22. AU. Shounen ai. Shoujo ai. and some major OOCness.**  
  


Might as well give away the couples: Ken+Daisuke, Mimi+Miyako, Taichi+Yamato, Jun+Momoe, thats all so far. There are more in the future. 

_Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon Adventures or the characters. But this plot is mine._  


In Sickness and In Health  


Chapter 5 - Doubt  
  
__

Somehow, Daisuke felt a great danger growing around them. It was not an immediate danger but it was a omnipotent one. Daisuke's eyes circled the sky and then looked over his friends. They were all doing the same thing as he had just done. They knew, every one of them knew it was coming. But none of them knew just when it was. All they knew was that they had to get to the Tyrn trees. It might only take a day or two to get there but with the growing evil, it might be a dangerous day.  
  


Koushiro didn't trust anyone that was for sure. He was always on his guard whether he was alone or with others. There was something about people that he just didn't like, that's why he maily stuck to his weapons. He didn't know how he got convinced to go on this quest, if you will, with the others. There were few that he did trust. A few of these people were some of them. Maybe, just maybe, he needed a break from his monotonous life and wanted people to trust. Maybe it was those lips that he could watch forever or that voice he could listen to all day long. 

Iori, the epitome of silent but deadly, dragged his feet on the ground. His senses were on full alert and his hand was ever ready for his sword. From the back of the group he watched over everyone. There was something about these people that intrigued him ever so much. Some were friends others were mere aquaintances, but either way, they all were companions. He brought his attention to the ground. His eyes played upon the red earth below him as he walked on by. He was lost in deep thought. 

Sora stared up at the sky watching every cloud roll by and every bird. The birds seemed lively and free, just how she wanted to be. If there were some way to spout wings and fly away, she would. Ever since she was little she felt like everything restrained her. That is why when Jyou came calling she took up his offer immediatly. When news of this adventure of their's came around, she was more than willing to go. A small, bright red bird[1] flew right above her head and circled twice. Finally it came down to sit on her finger. She smiled at it and it whistled at her then flew back up to the sky. Sora sighed and continued on walking while think about how weird these people she was with were. 

Jun trudged along with a tight grip on her girlfriend's hand. If only there had been some other way to get a cure. She wished she had never had to come on this little quest with these people. Then again, it was for her little brother so that made it all worthwhile. She glanced at the girl that was clinging to her. This made the corners of her mouth slowly tilt upwards. Jun remembered that she was also doing this for Momoe, so that she wouldn't be too frightened with these people. Plus, it was a chance to be together after not seeing each other for over a month. Jun brought her eyes to the sky and smiled at the sun. 

Inoue was a name known kingdom-wide. They were all known for their bravery and their intelligence. To Miyako, she had to live up to this high regard everyone put her on. This was her chance. She would be a hero like no other and save everyone or maybe just someone. Either way, it meant everything to Miyako. Momoe on the other hand was the opposite of brave. She hated anything dangerous and didn't care about any family name. In her eyes, anything that happened, happened and there was nothing she could ever do or will do. Momoe looked up at Jun. The determination in the priestess's eyes was overwhelming. Momoe wished she could be like that some day, if only for a day but the trust she had in herself just wasn't enough. 

The prince could barely keep his mind off of one thing. Walking all this time had given him time to think. Exactly how much did he know about all these people that were with him. Sure, he knew Taichi very well but the others he had just met. What was keeping them from killing him and overthrowing the kingdom of Syldell? Yamato eyed the group around him warily with suspicion and distrust. Then with a sudden rush of guilt, the blond blushed and realized how silly he was being. These people were not crooks or evil people. They were friends. At least, he hoped so. 

A gentle breeze rushed through pink shimmering lock of hair that belonged to Mimi. She sighed as she let the sun rush over her and warm her body. It was a momentary comfort for this long day of traveling and for the fear that steadily grew in her heart. Something dangerous was out there and she meant not to find out what or who it was. For all she knew there was some rebellious person in this traveling group with evil in their hearts and twisted mind. Mimi shook her head. No she loved everyone here, even though she barely knew any of them. She had to make it a point at the next time they rested to get to know everyone, or at least some of them. Mimi nodded and smiled to herself, then ran her fingers through lavender locks of the same magnificence of her own that belonged to Miyako. 

The bluenette had walked most of the way with his eyes closed and taking nice steady and deep breaths. He was concentrating all his strength to his mind, desperatly trying to figure out what this threat was. Blurry images of magic spells and bloodied swords flashed around in his head. Ken had let himself be lead by Daisuke because he knew his love would not lead him into any trees or the such. Scrunching his face, Ken tried to concentrate harder. The hand had left his and moved to his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Daisuke staring at him with concern, the mahogany-haired young man opened his mouth to speak. 

"Don't push yourself too hard, Ken. You don't want to be weary if we run into any trouble so I suggest you stop that for today, get some rest, and then you can try again later." 

"Okay," Ken nodded at Daisuke. 

Medical phrases and treatments of all sorts ran through Jyou's mind as he recited all of them. He was always studying for when it was needed. There was no stopping the tall medicine man. If something were to happen where he could no longer be helpful to cure people, like if he himself were sick, then he was sure that someone around him would hear his quiet rambling and possibly remember it. Although, that was just a hope for Jyou. He wasn't sure how trustworthy these people with him were. He inhaled to begin another round of medical cures and terms and found he could not. His mouth was too parched to say anymore. Then he also realized by trying to drink some water from his water pouch, he was out of that too. A tap on Jyou's shoulder mad him turn towards his right to see a leather water pouch in his face. Accepting it with gratitude he drank a small sip and returned it back to its owner. It was the owner he was surprised with, Koushiro. Jyou smiled at him and then continued his rambling with a smile from Koushiro. 

Taichi made a note to himself to remember the first thing to do when they reached the next city or inn, take a bath. He searched through the files of his mind to remember what city it was. In a second he remembered. It was the city of Andex. The city with the most beauty and splendor in all of Valangard, so why didn't the castle of Valangard exist there? Things were so confusing in these days for Taichi. Nothing seemed to make sense to him anymore and he didn't know what the hell he was doing half the time, either. Taichi scratched his head and continued walking along the path next to his prince. He thought of his little sister and how much he had hurt her feelings. He hung his head and thought of what she was doing at this point in time, hopefully not getting into trouble like the old days. He looked over at his love with the golden hair and ice blue eyes and sighed. 

'The more I am with him, the more I can't stand to be away. What happens one day if we do get separated? I'd be devestated and I am sure he would be too. After all, he's the one who insisted to come with me on this little adventure,' Taichi thought to himself. 

_a short time later_

Daisuke plopped back onto the bed with his wet hair and body soaking the pillows and blankets. He didn't mind though, it wasn't his bed it was Jun's. When he heard her coming down the hall, he jumped up and flopped down in his own bed. No need to worry for him, he was already dry. With a smirk on his face he crawled under the covers next to Ken. Ken just shook his head and smiled at him. Jun and Momoe walked into the room, fully clothed of coarse, and settled into their bed. Yes Jun knew that it was one of Daisuke's little pranks, but what did she care, she was wet too. 

"Goodnight everyone," Momoe called out. 

There were a few replies coming from other rooms but there was also three replies from their own. All of them closed their eyes and tryed to not concentrate on how much pain there was in their feet. After trying really hard, the whole inn was silent with a few snores from a couple of people including both Motomiyas. Daisuke was have a good night so far. There was no death in his dreams and all signs of anything like that ever happened were gone. Until, he fell into a deeper sleep in which the dreams took over him. 

_There stood the tall man in his white cloak playing with differant glass containers and drugs. He was experimenting with differant remedies and such. Jyou poured the yellow liquid into the red and it turned a sick shade of orange. When he added alcohol to it it turned a purple-ish blue shade and started having an odd chemical reaction. There were bubbles that started rising and poured over sides of the glass jar. _

Not really thinking, Jyou tryed to seal the jar and screw the lid on tightly. After enough gas pressure built up inside of the jar and wasn't able to push the lid off, it blew up. The shards of glass flew everywhere around the room as the man tried to dodge them and duck away. He was unsuccessful in getting away from all of it. A large triangular shaped shard was jutting half-way in and half-way out of his arm. Grabbing his cloth, he gripped the glass chunk and pulled it out. 

Slowly the skin around the wound turned the shade of the poisonous liquid and swelled up. Jyou could only watch in horror as he saw the strange color seep into his veins and flood them. Soon enought his whole arm was blue and it was moving towards his chest. The poison reached his heart and got pumped through his body at an alarming speed. It even got into his brain, which had almost immediatly shut down. Jyou was a blue man with terrified eyes and a look of panic forever on his once pale face. 

Daisuke sat up and gasped for air. He thought they were actually gone for once. The young man fought the overwhelming urge to cry at that very moment. Hands reached up and pulled him back down under the convers. Ken held Daisuke tightly and rested his pale skinned face on Daisuke's rich colored chest. Ken whispered unrecognizable words of comfort to Daisuke but eventually fell aleep leaving Daisuke alone in the darkness. At least he was safe in his lover's arms for the time being, but who knows what tomorrow will bring in this glorious city of Andex.  
  
  
  
  
[1]Birds don't have to be conventional in alternate world, do they?   


_Well time to answer reviews.  
Robbie you're a weirdo but that's ok, keep reading and stop freaking out when I give you the next chapter.  
Jenna, I'm so glad you like this! *hugz*  
Aphrael I'm glad you like this fic as well. You see I am the same author as Dead on Arrival, but they kicked me off that name. I need to either find my disk or get the story from Stina a retype it.   
Houou, well you reviewed one chapter and said you liked it. Are you still reading?  
Miome, thanks for the spelling correction. I'll change it when I get the time. And well, I wasn't trying for an RPG type thing. I don't like RPGs because I never get a chance to participate and usually forget about them so I have no RPG experience.   
Stina, sorry for confusing you, but thats easy.   
akaisakura - Wow! You sure wrote a lot. Once again, I'm not going for an RPG thing because I've never saw a Digimon RPG before. The morbid dreams and ways to kill people.. that comes naturally. Instead of a hit list I have a 'Don't hit list.' I happen to REALLY like Jun, she reminds me of me going after all the boys/girls plus we dress kinda the same. I'm a little gothic/punk girl. And for the Jun+Momoe, yes that episode. I'm really pleased that you like this.   
Kinae Ichijouji, be patient with these chapters. I have a ton of stuff going on in my life. It comes with being an evil genius I suppose.  
Last but DEFINATLY not least, Arrei. I'm really glad you like this. I don't see the couples as strange, but oh well that's jsut how my little mind works I suppose. I hope I win your contest. I'm definatly crossing my fingers!_

Pluto's Pronunciations: Syldell - Seel' Dell; Valangard - Vall on' guard; Torugorn - Tow rew gorn'; Tyrn - Teern; Liebe - Leeb' 


	6. No Longer Being Updated Here

Hello all. Pluto here. I've only come to inform you that while this may be present on FanFiction.Net still, I will no longer be updating it here. I have switched over to MediaMiner.org by reference from a reviewer of mine. I was searching for a new host for my fanfiction and found it there. My patience with FF.Net was growing small and after this new development of no NC-17 fics they pushed me past my last straw. So please stop by MediaMiner.Org and search for Lady Pluto and there you will find updates for this fanfiction and all my others.  
  
Forever Yours -Pluto 


End file.
